UCW Presents Welcome to the Doghouse
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: UCW returns with Welcome to the Doghouse! Chapter three: Ozzy Mofeta versus Spiderman! Also, apologies inside.
1. No Holds Barred title match

_**At Burst Mode, new champions were crowned...**_

_Once the ref is back in the ring Dunn again covers Sora, but Sora kicks out at two. Dunn then tries for the Homewrecker again, but Sora reverses the attempt, delivers a kick to the midsection, and hits his finisher, the Oblivion Brainbuster. As he goes to cover Dunn, he accidentally smashes a recovered Cannibal Jay in the face._

_Realising what he had done, Sora gets up and checks on Jay from the ring. Jay gets up, angry about what happened. Sora apologised repeatedly and it costs him as Dunn rolled him up for the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: "Here are your winners and NEW UCW World 6-Man Tag Team Champions, the CKY Crew, 'HOMEWRECKER' RYAN DUNN, RAKE YOHN and 'THE DREAM SELLER' BRANDON NOVAK!"_

_---xxx---_

_D-Train had Peter in the middle of the ring when all of a sudden, out of nowhere came Homer, as he superkicked D-Train, causing him to break the hold, with Peter falling on top of him. Xander tried to stop this but Homer hit the Homing Missile DDT as the ref counted._

_All of a sudden, the new 6-man tag team champions 'Homewrecker' Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn and Brandon Novak hit the ring. Peter was forced to break up his pinfall and deal with them, but they hopped off the ring apron before his fist reached their faces. _

_This allowed Xander to push Homer into Peter, sending him toppling to the arena floor, where the CKY Crew held him down. With the odds in their favour, D-Train & Xander lifted Homer up and sent him crashing into the mat with their double-team finisher, the 540 Faceplant. Xander decided he wasn't done and went to the top rope, smashing into Homer's body full force with his Superman Seatgrab Barrel Roll finisher for the 1-2-3. The fans booed heavily._

_Megaman: "Here are your winners and NEW Triple Crown Tag Team champions of the World, TEAM xXx!"_

_---xxx---_

_**A superstar fought his way back to UCW...**_

_Bugs wanted some of the masked man too, but he was long gone. Bugs officially snapped and violently tossed Brian over the top rope, no stretcher to break his fall this time. Bugs went for a plancha suicida, but Brian handily countered by smashing Bugs' oncoming head with a chair he pulled from under the ring._

_He had the opportunity and placed Bugs on a stretcher. Brian retrieved the chain from the ring and found an open padlock in a toolbox from under the ring. With a devilish grin, Brian chained Bugs to the stretcher and padlocked it down. This made it very easy for Brian as he began to wheel the stretcher up the ramp._

_Brian's attention was briefly diverted as Ryan Dunn & Brandon Novak began to walk down the ramp, but DJ's Detroit Enforcers were there to ensure the CKY Crew would not get involved. Brian patiently wheeled Bugs past the line, making him the winner of the match... and finally winning back his UCW contract._

_Megaman: "Here is your winner of the Stretcher match, BRIAN GRIFFIN!"_

_---xxx---_

_**The shift of power within UCW changed forever...**_

_Bam could not believe this as he exited the ring and grabbed the UCW Undisputed Championship belt. Bam tossed the belt in the ring and then reentered the ring himself, lifting Mickey up. Bam then grabbed the belt and went to hit Mickey but DJ Diddy Dog took the belt from Bam. _

_  
DJ Diddy Dog just shook his head at Bam. Then the most shocking moment in UCW history occurred, as DJ Diddy Dog flashed an evil smile at Bam, mouthing the words "You're winning my way!" and cracked Mickey in the head with the UCW Undisputed Championship belt. The crowd inside Madison Square Garden erupted into boos, and then a very shocking moment in UCW history occurred as Bam and DJ Diddy Dog shook hands and hugged one another. _

_The crowd was so upset at this moment that they even started throwing crap in the ring, with DJ almost smacked in the face by a can of soda. DJ Diddy Dog then lifted up Mickey and Bam hit him again with the Jackassed. Bam then covered Mickey as DJ Diddy Dog counted the 1-2-3, savouring every moment of his betrayal._

_Megaman: "The winner of this contest and NEW UCW Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World, BAM MARGERA!"_

_---xxx---_

_**And a 'Mindfreak' returned...**_

_Bart: "By the time Global Uprising hits, I shall be the Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World! I am the Mindfreak... are you ready?"_

_---xxx---_

**Universal Championship Wrestling presents... Welcome To the Doghouse.**

**Chapter 1: Jackass Funhouse match for the UCW No Holds Barred championship: Champion Mr. Eddy versus 'The Mindfreak' Bart Simpson.**

Squidward: "Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Doghouse! We are coming off a very successful, but also highly controversial _Burst Mode_, where DJ Diddy Dog formed an alliance with Bam Margera to wrest the Undisputed title from Mickey Mouse... the CKY Alliance, to be exact. Also, Team xXx stole the Triple Crown Tag Team titles and 'Homewrecker' Ryan Dunn, 'Dreamseller' Brandon Novak & Rake Yohn used a deliberate distraction by the Detroit City Enforcers to steal the 6-man tag team titles. But it wasn't all CKY on that night: they failed to stop Brian Griffin from finally obtaining his UCW contract, Eddy retained the No Holds Barred title and Nero retained the King of Anime title. Not to mention that 'The Mindfreak' Bart Simpson returned to UCW and put every champion on notice."

Kif: "Tonight, Bam Margera will defend the Undisputed title against his old nemesis Dog the Bounty Hunter in a ladder match. Speaking of which, following last month's brutal attack by the CKY Alliance, we can confirm that Mickey Mouse is indeed injured. A concussion from the belt shot and the Jackassed which cost him the title has sidelined the former champion. Dog has vowed to Mickey that he will beat Margera senseless with that ladder before ripping the belt from his grip! But other than the match that our boss DJ Diddy Dog will be biased about, we have a loaded card for you tonight!"

Greg: "The countdown to the _Caged Fury Rumble_ begins tonight with two qualifying matches! In the first, Ozzy Mofeta will look to take out Spiderman and in the second, one of the CKY Alliance's lackeys MT will try and bulldoze through Donald Duck, the winner of that brutal Prison of the Afterlife match last month! Also, Scorpion & Sub Zero finally settle their feud in what promises to be a life-shortening Pick Your Fatality match, Daffy Duck stands up for the UCW elite when he faces Cannibal Jay of the CKY Alliance in a First Blood match, Brian Griffin faces off with a mystery opponent in the Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal match, Team xXx put up the Triple Crown tag team gold in a rematch with former champions ShineGreymon and MetalGarurumon and just momentarily, 'the Mindfreak' Bart Simpson goes after Eddy's No Holds Barred title in what has been decreed as a Jackass Funhouse match! We all saw what that match did to Brian Griffin!"

Squidward: "But there's nothing we can do about it... what DJ Diddy Dog says, goes. Nevertheless, Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin have vowed to confront the boss tonight. Anyway, there is also the Dual Thrones match for the King of Anime and Queen of Chaos titles with the champions Nero & Terra defending against the Soul Reapers Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki, we decide who shall be next in line to face the Triple Crown World Tag Team champions for the titles, with four teams vying for the right, but let's start the night off with a bang as the returned Bart Simpson attempts to regain the No Holds Barred title! Down to Megaman!"

Megaman: "Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest of _Welcome to the Doghouse_ is the Jackass Funhouse match and it is for the UCW No Holds Barred championship! On his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California by way of Peach Creek, he is the self-proclaimed hottest franchise player in wrestling today and the reigning & defending UCW No Holds Barred champion, MR. EDDY!"

Now going by his CWF-moniker, Mr. Eddy strolled into the arena looking cocky, patting the Million Dollar title belt on his chest as his Floyd Mayweather-style pyro shot into the crowd, who didn't appreciate the fake cash that Eddy offered them. But all cockiness was lost as Eddy laid his eyes on the Jackass Funhouse structure, giving the No Holds Barred champion vivid flashbacks of Brian Griffin's terrible fall way back when. He entered the ring, not taking his eyes off the structure above him, handing his fake belt to the referee, as his No Holds Barred title belt hung above the Funhouse.

_Are you ready?_

_I am the mindfreak (Mindfreak!)_

_There's no reality_

_Just this world of delusion that keeps on haunting me_

_I am the mindfreak (Mindfreak!)_

_I am the mindfreak (Mindfreak!)_

_I am the mindfreak (Mindfreak!)_

_I am the mindfreak (Mindfreak!)_

_Mindfreak! Mindfreak! Mindfreak! Mindfreak!_

_Are you ready?_

Megaman: "And now, his opponent and challenger, from Springfield, please welcome back to UCW... 'The Mindfreak', BART SIMPSON!"

Bart entered the stage on his skateboard, looking very Raven-esque in appearance. Pyro went off as he struck the old pose of ECW legend Tommy Dreamer before he continued down the ramp. The atrocity that was the Funhouse didn't phase Bart in the slightest, as the Mindfreak soared over the ropes with a kickflip. He stared at Eddy and then played to the crowd a little more, who were more than happy to have him back in the ring. The referee moved them to their respective corners, handed off the Million Dollar title belt and then finally rung the bell to get the match underway.

Starting off, Eddy dropped out of the ring as Bart came after him, smashing the Mindfreak with a chair from under the ring. Eddy pointed to his head stating he was the smarter of the two. He grabbed Bart by the head and slammed him into the scaffolding repeatedly before taking out a ladder and crushing Bart against the scaffold. Eddy slid the ladder into the ring and propped it up, preparing to move to the next level.

Bart, however, wouldn't let him get it that easily. Recovering from his daze, Bart springboarded off the ropes and caught Eddy with an amazing Dragonrana from the ladder that caused the crowd to begin chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME!" and cheer Bart like crazy. Bart got up and rocked the Dreamer pose before he placed Eddy in the corner, followed by the ladder directly against the No Holds Barred champion's delicate area.

The crowd could sense what was coming, but Bart motioned he wasn't done yet. Bart retrieved several trashcans and chairs, placing them all in front of the ladder. For the champion, this was going to be painful. Bart revved up in the corner, going for the skateboard dropkick, but Eddy kicked the ladder. The ladder slid and hit Bart right in the ankles, causing him to bowl over and strike the ladder with his head.

That bust him wide open. Eddy took a trashcan and bent it all over Bart's head before laying the Mindfreak out on a chair with his E-Driver. Eddy looked upwards again, propping up the ladder. He climbed the ladder and found the box containing the key hanging by the door. Eddy reached inside and pulled out the key, obtaining access to the upper level. Bart recovered slowly, and chased after the champion while holding his head.

Knowing his challenger was not far behind, Eddy grabbed a baseball bat and struck Bart as the Mindfreak made it to the first level. Eddy nailed Bart a few more times and then set him up for the Tombstone E-Driver. Bart managed to counter and hit Eddy with a reverse powerbomb that sent Eddy through the trap door. Eddy hit the top of the ladder and several rungs before he hit the mat. Bart pulled a stop sign and descended down back into the ring, blasting Eddy with a stop sign-assisted elbow drop.

Bart picked up Eddy and went for a powerbomb, but Eddy dropped behind, grabbed a ladder and tossed it like a dodgeball at Bart when the Mindfreak turned around. Eddy let a smile creep onto his face as he set the ladder back up and ascended back into the first level. He looked in the corner and found the next key. Wearing it on his finger, Eddy retrieved the paintball gun and poked through the trap door, plastering Bart with shots on the mat.

But the Mindfreak wouldn't be denied as he got straight back up, sprinted up the ladder and jumped right into a paintball blast. But at least Bart made it to the first level. Eddy pulled the golf club down and aimed at Bart's delicates, but Bart got his boot in on Eddy's instead. Bart swiped the club and landed a Tiger Woods-like shot on Eddy's head. Bart ripped the key from Eddy's finger and went for the second level, but as he made it, Eddy reached up and tossed powder through the mesh into Bart's eyes. Eddy got out the rocket skates and followed after his challenger.

Eddy decided against shenanigans and just blasted Bart in the head with the skates. Eddy had a frying pan in his hands and hit Bart with it repeatedly. Eddy motioned to the many fans in the crowd that he was going to finish it, but turned around and received the Freakout (Bart's new Double-Arm Clutch Brainbuster finisher) for his troubles. Bart went for the shopping cart and pulled out a stop sign, going to work on the fallen champion's head.

Back on ground level, Ryan Dunn and Cannibal Jay had decided to rush into the arena, distracting Bart as the challenger ascended to the final level. They looked like they were about to interfere, but then they were cut off by Bart's father Homer Simpson and his partner Peter Griffin. The fans were going crazy as the two who were screwed out of the Triple Crown World Tag Team championship assaulted the CKY Alliance's generals. Homer took Dunn into the ring and levelled him with a Bowling Ball Powerbomb. Peter teed off on Cannibal's head with a golf club.

Bart was still distracted, which allowed Eddy to reach him. Eddy tried to swipe the title belt, but Bart struck him in the nuts and DDT'd him. Eddy fell onto the roof of the second level and Bart followed with a splash. Champion & challenger then crawled back up to the final level, where they exchanged more shots, albeit exhausted from the brutality. Eddy gained the upper hand and prepared to drop Bart down with the Butterfly E-Driver, but Bart got all the way up to Eddy's shoulders and in one fluid motion, pulled down the title belt, whacking Eddy in the head with it.

Megaman: "The winner of this contest and NEW UCW No Holds Barred champion, 'The Mindfreak' BART SIMPSON!"

Eddy was out cold, and Bart now found himself in posession of the No Holds Barred title. He raised the belt high for all to see and begun the climb down. Dunn & Cannibal walked up the ramp, letting Homer & Peter know that it wasn't over. Bart was congratulated by his father and Peter in the ring as they raised his arms in the air in triumph. In Bart's mind, stage one of his journey to take the Undisputed World title from Bam Margera was complete.

---xxx---

_Backstage_

Quagmire: "Giggidy giggidy goo! Quagmire here again reporting for UCW and I'm here with Dog the Bounty Hunter, who is the number one contender to the Undisputed title and shall be facing Bam Margera in a ladder match!"

Dog: "Thanks for letting me be here, Glenn. Bam, do you feel those walls closing in around you? It's time for the sinner to pay for his sins! You stole the victory from me back at _Three Chains of Destiny _and then you beat Brian Griffin within an inch of his life. Topping all that, you used the boss to destroy Mickey Mouse and steal the title! Theft is a crime, Margera! You are a criminal! You don't get away from the Dog! You can climb up an eighy-foot ladder for all I care... because you can run, but you can't hide! I promised everyone who is all for freedom and justice in this company that I would take the title! Margera, enjoy your twisted fairytale while it lasts, because after tonight's ladder match... it's over!"

Quagmire: "Giggidy giggidy goo!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: There's your first match of Welcome to the Doghouse, with Bart Simpson making a mega-return to UCW PPV in a big way, taking the No Holds Barred title from Mr. Eddy in a brutal Jackass Funhouse match while Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin see off interference from the CKY Alliance and Dog the Bounty Hunter vows to rip the Undisputed title belt right out of Bam's paws!**_

_**Next Up: Team xXx defends their newly-won Triple Crown World Tag Team championship against the former champions ShineGreymon and MetalGarurumon while Quagmire interviews Scorpion! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_


	2. Triple Crown Tag Team title match

**Chapter 2: UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team championship match: Champions Xander Cage & D-Train Darius Stone versus ShineGreymon & MetalGarurumon.**

Squidward: "Our next match, folks, is the rematch clause being invoked by the Digimon Union, who were shockingly upset by Yugi Moto & Seto Kaiba in the Tag Team Turmoil match last month at _Burst Mode_. Through dastardly means, Team xXx stole the titles when they ganged up on Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin with their CKY Alliance teammates followed by the Faceplant for the win. It was a sickening abuse of power on DJ Diddy Dog's part, as he was the one who sent them out there!"

Greg: "Now, now, Squidward: we wouldn't want DJ to fire you and replace you now, would we? Let's send it to Megaman for the official introductions."

Megaman: "Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a tag team match and it is for the UCW Triple Crown Tag Team championship of the World! Introducing first, the challengers: from the Digital World, the team of SHINEGREYMON and METALGARURUMON, THE DIGIMON UNION!"

The former champions entered to an ovation. They looked dead-set on regaining the tag team titles they never lost, as it was Yugi Moto & Seto Kaiba who had defeated the Digimon Union in the Tag Team Turmoil. In the weeks leading up to _Welcome to the Doghouse_, both ShineGreymon & MetalGarurumon had been vocal in their disapproval of DJ Diddy Dog's alignment with the CKY Alliance.

Megaman: "Introducing their opponents, from Washington, DC, representing the CKY Alliance, weighing in at a combined weight of 421lbs, they are the reigning and defending UCW Triple Crown Tag Team champions of the World, Xander Cage, 'D-Train' Darius Stone, TEAM _xXx_!"

Team xXx come out amidst a fury of boos from the crowd. They get in the ring and hand the titles over before the ref rings the bell. The match starts with D-Train and MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon levels D-Train with two big right hands. MetalGarurumon with a kick and knee to the face on D-Train along with a jumping neckbreaker.

D-Train catches MetalGarurumon with an elbow in the corner, but MetalGarurumon comes back leveling D-Train with two clotheslines. D-Train tosses MetalGarurumon over the top rope, but MetalGarurumon holds on, flips back up and takes out D-Train. MetalGarurumon tosses D-Train over the top rope. D-Train holds on, flips back in and MetalGarurumon kicks him in the face sending him back over.

Xander Cage jumps down to help out D-Train and MetalGarurumon gets launched over the top rope by ShineGreymon taking out D-Train and Cage. ShineGreymon gets the tag and goes to work on D-Train in the corner. ShineGreymon with big chops to D-Train in the corner. ShineGreymon with a big atomic drop on D-Train and takes out Cage in the corner.

Cage with the tag as D-Train gets in a quick shot on ShineGreymon allowing Cage to hit a big European Uppercut. Cage starts choking ShineGreymon in the corner with his boot. ShineGreymon fights back with chops. Cage with a shoulder block on ShineGreymon, but ShineGreymon fires back with a series of clotheslines and then sends D-Train off the corner.

Tag to MetalGarurumon. The Digimon Union double team Cage with MetalGarurumon finishing it off with a knee drop for a two count. D-Train hits the ring and MetalGarurumon hits a double clothesline on D-Train and Cage. ShineGreymon hits the ring and he sends D-Train into Cage who is hanging in the tree of woe.

The Digimon Union crotch D-Train into the face of Cage. Cage then falls down into D-Train that causes more laughter from the crowd. MetalGarurumon has the legal tag and hits a big boot on Cage. Cage then tosses MetalGarurumon face first into the boot of D-Train who gets the tag. D-Train steps on the head of MetalGarurumon in the corner until the referee breaks it up.

Quick tag back to Cage after D-Train takes MetalGarurumon down. Cage and D-Train work over the arms and legs of MetalGarurumon applying quick submissions. Cage with a big European Uppercut that sends MetalGarurumon down into the corner. Tag to D-Train and Team xXx double team MetalGarurumon with a high knee and big boot.

D-Train covers and MetalGarurumon kicks out after two. D-Train starts slapping MetalGarurumon in the corner and MetalGarurumon hits him with a big superkick. Tag to ShineGreymon and Cage. ShineGreymon with big clotheslines on Cage. ShineGreymon with a high back body drop on Cage and an atomic drop and right hand on D-Train.

ShineGreymon with chops to Cage in the corner. ShineGreymon with a big boot and blockbuster from the corner on Cage. Cover and D-Train breaks up the pinfall, but drops an elbow on Cage instead when ShineGreymon moves. The Digimon Union with a suplex on D-Train. MetalGarurumon and ShineGreymon give a shout-out to TNA fans, doing the "BEER!" and "MONEY!" taunt as the crowd chants along with.

ShineGreymon with a swinging rock bottom on Cage. D-Train breaks up the pinfall. Suddenly, Jarek Dico runs out and slides one of the title belts into the ring. This distracts MetalGarurumon and allows ShineGreymon to get rolled up after taking a low blow to get the pinfall.

Megaman: "Here are your winners and STILL UCW Triple Crown Tag Team champions of the World, TEAM _xXx_!"

D-Train ripped the belts out of the timekeeper's hands and the CKY Alliance members got the hell outta' dodge. ShineGreymon & MetalGarurumon were in the ring wondering what the hell just happened.

---xxx---

_**A/N: There's your second match of Welcome to the Doghouse, with Team xXx retaining their tag team titles by devious means, defeating the former champs ShineGreymon & MetalGarurumon with help from Jarek Dico!**_

_**Next Up: Quagmire interviews Scorpion, Ozzy Mofeta takes on Spiderman for the right to enter the Caged Fury Rumble and Quagmire then interviews Bam Margera as he gets ready for his title defense against Dog the Bounty Hunter in the main event! Final Attack Ride!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**_


	3. Ozzy Mofeta versus Spiderman

**Chapter 3: Caged Fury Rumble qualifying match - Ozzy Mofeta versus Spiderman.**

Squidward: "Coming up next is our first qualifying match for the Caged Fury Rumble pay-per-view's penultimate match... a massive battle royal encased in a large steel structure. The winner gets the opportunity to wrestle the UCw Undisputed World Heavyweight champion in the main event at UCW's _Global Uprising_, our answer to the Superbowl!"

Megaman: "Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a Caged Fury Rumble qualifying match-up, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Diego, California, OZZY MOFETA!"

_Kane's Rap theme _by the Eastsidaz played, bringing out Ozzy to a standing ovation. He flipped his way into the ring and played to the crowd a little more.

Megaman: "And his opponent, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 215lbs, he is SPIDERMAN!"

The symbiote-suited New Yorker hit the ring with his webbing, backflipped from above the ring right into a waiting superkick from Ozzy. The referee rang the bell. Ozzy backed Spidey into a corner until the referee dragged him off. When Ozzy went back for more, Spiderman takes him down. He then hit a belly to back suplex. Ozzy reversed an irish whip and attempted a dropkick, but Spidey held onto the ropes and Ozzy hit the mat.

Spidey then landed a dropkick. Spidey continued his attack and connected with a forward shooting star splash. Spidey attempted to leap onto Ozzy in the corner, but Ozzy moved and then applied a headlock that lead to a Cobra Clutch slam. Mofeta quickly applied a headlock. Spidey got back to his feet and after reversing an Irish whip, he hit Mofeta in the stomach with his knee.

He then swung him back first into the other turnbuckle. Mofeta then countered one of Spidey's Irish whips and hit a stalling suplex. He tried for a running bulldog, but Spidey pushed him off and regained the advantage. Spidey tried a knee drop, but Mofeta blocked it. He sent Spidey flying over the top rope. Mofeta followed him and tried to hit a forearm off the ring apron, but Spidey moved and Mofeta hit the guardrail.

Spidey went for the Spidey Sense Suplex on the thinly-padded floor, but Mofeta reversed into a dangerous German Suplex. Both got back into the ring and Spidey suprised Mofeta with a quick standing sleeper. Mofeta started fading, but got back to his feet eventually and escaped it. He hit a couple of shoulder blocks and then hit a press slam. He tries for the GTH, but Spidey reversed and connected with a lariat.

Pin attempt, but only two. Spidey placed Mofeta on the top turnbuckle. He tried for the superplex, but Mofeta blocked and fought him off. Mofeta started getting up, but Spidey took his feet out from under him. Spiderman went back up and tried again for the superplex, but Mofeta again fought out, this time with a headbutt. Mofeta then hit a legdrop off the top onto the back of Spidey's neck.

Cover, but Spidey kicked out. Ozzy Mofeta tried to apply a Dragon Cross STF, but Spidey reversed it into a Boston Crab. Mofeta fought out of it and reversed into the Dragon Cross STF until Spidey made it to the bottom rope. Mofeta attempted the GTH, but Spidey escaped again. Spiderman hit a high knee and then a spinebuster. He tried for the Spidey Sense Suplex, but Mofeta rolled out and finally levelled him with the GTH. Ozzy followed it up by applying the Dragon Cross STF, forcing Spiderman to tap out.

Megaman: "Here is your winner, advancing to the Caged Fury Rumble, OZZY MOFETA!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: There's your third match of Welcome to the Doghouse, with Ozzy Mofeta forcing Spiderman to tap out, gaining entry to the Caged Fury Rumble match! And just a word of apology before I continue: I know I haven't updated UCW for months. I really apologise for this, but I just lost interest. Not to mention having a life actually tends to divert my attention! Out of respect to my readers, I will complete this fic and both Caged Fury Rumble & Global Uprising, but after that, I think I'll just say that UCW's titles can be retired in the CWF and CASZ, and my superstars go wherever or something like that. Again, I do apologise.**_

_**Next Up: Scorpion & Sub Zero collide in the Pick Your Fatality match, while Quagmire interviews the champ, Bam Margera! Accel Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_


End file.
